Out With The Old and In With The New
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: The Volturi are all dead and the Carlisle is now in charge. Find out what happens when the Cullen take over the rule of the vampire world. I own NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1:The End of an Era

-1The End of an Era

Carlisle POV

It's hard to believe that the vampire world is now free from the oppressiveness and tyranny of the Volturi.

As I stand here with my family though and watch as the last vestiges of purple smoke ascend into the sky, I have to believe it's true. Am I happy to be free? Yes. Do I wish our freedom could have come with less lives lost? Most definitely.

There is nothing I can do about that though. It was out of my control as Aro and his guard made the decision to try once again overstep their bounds.

The Vampire world had finally gotten sick and tired of living in fear and decided to do something about it. Now here I am with my family and some other vampire friends watching the ending of an era literally go up in smoke.

Aro, Caius, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Jane all gone. The others were smart and surrendered. Their own fate lies within the hands of the new ruler of our world.

As the last billows of smoke fade away, I along with my family go back to the castle and await the meeting that will take place. There it will be decided who will become the next ruler of our world. It is my hope that whoever it is will learn from has taken place and not make the same mistakes.

It is truly a shame to see what greed can cost you when you let it rule you.

Esme POV

I felt bad to see the way Carlisle shoulders slumped we walked back to the castle. He was truly saddened at losing what once was his friends. I think he was more saddened at the fact that those friends used that bond against us.

While I am sad for Carlisle and because the loss of so many lives was needless, I am thrilled to know we have nothing more to fear and can live without the threat of impending death hanging over our heads every moment.


	2. Chapter 2:A New King is Crowned

-1A New King is Crowned

Carlisle POV

As astounding as it was to know that no longer did myself and my family as well as the other of our world have to live in fear of making the ancient ones angry, it was even more astounding to know I had been voted in as the new ruler of the vampire world.

Even more astounding than that was the knowledge that it was the former ruler Aro's on brother Marcus that nominated me but spoke on my behalf for me to get voted in as the new ruler.

"It is your compassion and fairness that makes you more than worthy, Carlisle. Our world is more than ready for a change. It has been three thousand years since Aro took over. It was his lust and his greed for power that brought him to his end. You will do well and our world will prosper under your leadership", Marcus told me.

"Thank you Marcus, I will try my best to make things better than they have been.", I replied.

He bowed to me before leaving to go to his chambers.

"What happens now, Carlisle?", Esme asked me.

"Well first I suppose it would serve us best to get all our business affairs in order and that means the ones here and in the states.", I replied.

"What about the rest of us, dad?", Alice asked.

I laughed and replied. "Well, I was thinking my pixie sized, future seeing daughter might already know the answer to that."

"My visions show that you and mom will stay and get things in order while the rest of us go back to Forks and finish up in school before rejoining you here.", Alice said.

"Then I guess that is what we do.", I told her.

"As soon as possible we are renovating this place, Carlisle. Just so you know, dear.", Esme informed me.

"Of course, my dear. I would expect nothing less of the reining vampire queen.", I told her smiling while reaching for her hand.

I brought it to my lips and kissed it then sent her and the children off to do whatever needed doing.

I still had to meet with Marcus again so we could finish up our business. He had decided he would leave Volterra and travel the world for awhile. Before he left, he would be signing over all deeds and funds the Volturi had accumulated over the years to me.


	3. Chapter 3:A Feral Newborn

-1The Feral Newborn

Carlisle POV

I was shocked to discover what Aro had done. I was also outraged to know that even he was capable of such outright cruelty.

After Marcus and I finished up our business, I started at the top of the castle and worked my way down to the dungeon where I found a very enraged newborn vampire.

She was female small and petite standing about 5'6. She had dark, mahogany colored hair. I could tell she was scared as she growled from the back corner of the cell she was in.

I didn't want to frighten her anymore than she was nor anger her as she was already feral growling and hissing. I could only imagine what this poor child had been through. She appeared to be in her late teens no more than very early twenties. I felt bad for her but for my own safety I held back from approaching the cell.

I called Jasper, Edward and Emmet down to meet me. When they arrived I had them assess her and see what we could do about getting her calm enough to talk to us.

"She's scared, angry and hungry. Maybe if we get her fed that would help in calming her down. I can try but I don't think I can do much good right now.", Jasper said.

"You're right Jasper, she's only been awake for 3 days and they have not fed her. They had intended on using her as a weapon. She has a mental shield. I figure the only reason I am able to read her mind right now is because she is weak from hunger.", Edward said.

"Emmet, take Rosalie and go find several large animals. Bring them back alive and be careful.", I told him.

With a nod of his head, he was gone.

"What happens if we can't get her calm? We can't keep her here it's cruel and unjust.", Edward asked.

I saw the way he looked at her. I had never seen him look that way at a girl before. He wanted to reach out and comfort her.

"I don't know, son but we will do everything we can to ease her mind and her pain. I can't get over the depths to which Aro would sink to get more power. It sickens me.", I replied.

It was only a short time later that Emmet and Rosalie returned. They had found several large deer. I carefully opened the large cell and let the deer inside. Instantly the girl was on it. She had wasted no time in killing it.

After she had fed from three of the deer, she was much calmer but was still very leery of us. Jasper was able to use his power on her and finish calming her down enough that she would talk to us.

We learned that her family had been killed and she had been taken and brought here where she was bitten then left alone to change. Her father was Charlie Swan he lived in Forks. I knew him well and it burdened me greatly to know this is his only child. Her mother Renee and stepfather Phil were now dead.

After we had talked for awhile, she allowed Edward to lead her out of the cell and up to one of the chambers. There, Esme and the girls helped her get cleaned up and dressed.

Once all that was done, she was in a much better frame of mind. We would take things slow and show her that we were very different and we wouldn't hurt her or exploit her power.

At some point just before twilight, we had learned that she preferred to be called Bella instead of Isabella and that she was 17. Thankfully she had not been brutalized by Aro or any of the guard. They were too anxious to turn her and use her.

I didn't blame her at all for her being afraid of us. I would have been if I had been in her shoes.


	4. Chapter 4:Leftovers

-1Leftovers

Carlisle POV

With Bella now taken care of, it was time to see what to do about the left over guard members. I hated for lives to be lost but as a leader you know sometimes you have to makes choices that you don't like to make for the greater good.

I had decided that if those few who were left were not willing to stop feeding on humans and didn't want to leave Volterra, I would be forced to lock them up as prisoners who refused to obey the law.

I would feed them but it would be animal blood. If they were willing to give up the lifestyle they had been living and do things in a more humane way I would allow them to live freely but I would keep an eye on them.

I asked the family to meet with myself and those few who were left. I tried very hard not to make any decisions without my family.

Edward searched their minds while Jasper read their emotions as I questioned them about how they wanted to live. Jasper would be able to detect any deceptive emotion they would have as Edward would be able to know if they were lying verbally.

When I had questioned them all, I sent them to their chambers. Renata agreed to change her diet and serve me. Chelsea and Heidi agreed to the same.

I knew it would take awhile but I was sure they could change if they really wante to do so. I let them know they would not use their powers unless instructed to do so under no circumstances. I would not allow them to play the sick and twisted games as Aro did.

Finally, I could relax and unwind for awhile. Edward had assigned himself to see to it that Bella was taken care of and that her needs were met.

I found myself still amazed at his reaction to her. It is my belief as well as Esme's that our first son has found his mate after nearly and century of being alone.

Edward POV

I could hardly believe the way things had turned out. My father had been made ruler fo the vampire world and we no longer had to live in fear but most of all I was surprised to have found my mate.

I was furious when I had gone down to the dungeon and found that beautiful creature locked up and starving. I had never been hit with the urge to kill so badly in my life as I was when I was able to read her mind. If Aro hadn't been dead I would have killed him myself for taking a young woman like Bella to use as a weapon.

Though her eyes were red and she was feral when we found her didn't matter to me. I felt the pull instantly. I knew she was meant for me. I knew it even more after she had been fed and was calmer. I was the only one she would let get near her physically.

I have spent the past few hours with her talking and getting to know her. Fortunately for me, she is allowing me to read her mind still. Either that or she doesn't know how to control her shield. I am not complaining though.

She is still leery of course but I can be patient and wait as long as she needs me to, to become comfortable in her new skin and with her new life.


	5. Chapter 5: Not Leaving

-1Not Leaving

Edward POV

"Alice, I have told you a hundred times already, I am not leaving Bella. Not even for just a couple of weeks. You will be just fine without me. If anyone asks any questions tell them that our father got a better job offer and he took it. That's my final word.", I argued with my sister.

"Grrr! I know she is your mate, Edward and I realize that and I am thrilled for you. I know you have duties to your mate, we all do but you can't let your duties to the family go either. You are next in charge under Carlisle and you know it. You are going and that is MY final word. That's how it plays out in my visions, so there.", she argued back.

"I am not trying to get out of my duties to this family, Alice but you know as well as I do that a mate comes first. Is there something you aren't telling me? There must be because you have been singing to keep me out of your head for days.", I said.

It's a rarity that Alice and I argue about anything but when we do it's usually a worthy argument.

Usually there is nothing I will not do for the family but this is one time I refuse to budge. I am not leaving my mate. She needs me and that's final.

Alice POV

I am not surprised to find Edward being so stubborn. That's just him and the fanily is used to it but he doesn't know it would serve him well to listen. Bella needs that couple of weeks to realize she as in love with Edward as he is with her.

It's been a couple of weeks since we came here and they have spent every waking minute together almost. Bella is not sure how she feels and is confused so if Edward would just listen to me and go back to Forks with us she would realize that she feels the same for him.

I had no choice but to go over his head to the one person he will not be able to say no to, Esme.

"Mom, you have to convince Edward to go with us back to Forks. If he doesn't Bella won't realize how she feels about him for a really long time. They will both wind up being miserable.", I told her while we were out hunting.

"Alice, sweety, I will talk to him but I can't and will not force him to go if he doesn't want to. Your father and I have never forced any of you to do anything and we won't start now.", she replied.

"I know mom, that's all I'm asking is that you talk to him about it. He can never say no to you. I know if you promise him that you will see to it that Bella will be taken care of personally he will go. It will save us all a lot of headache.", I explained.

Esme POV

After Alice and I came back from out hunt, I did what I told her I would do. I went in search of Edward. I found him with Bella in the library reading.

It was such a sweet sight that at first I just stood and watched them. There was a chaise lounge in front of the balcony doors. Light was shining in from the windows in the door. Edward was sitting with Bella between his legs, her back resting on his chest. I could hear his sweet velvet tone as he read some of his favorite poems to her. As he read, he was stroking her hair, she was so relaxed I could hear her purring. I couldn't find it within me to disturb them.

I left them alone I would talk to him later. I know Alice said Bella was confused but we don't purr like that until we have found our mates. I think Alice is just simply not used to having to share Edward with anyone else outside the family. It's an adjustment for her.

She and Edward have always been the closest of all the children over the years. If I didn't know better I would have sworn they were twins.


	6. Chapter 6:Love Realized

-1Love Realized

Bella POV

I had not wanted Edward to go but I understood he had to. I was very leery of these new people who were taking over. I was angry and scared when they found me. I had witnessed my mother and step father being murdered then I was kidnapped brought to this god awful place. I was told what would happen to me and I didn't want it. I just wanted to be free.

I was brought into a huge room to the leader called Aro. He bit me and I felt searing pain all over my body. I passed out and when I awoke I was locked in a cell. No one came for three days. My body had ceased to burn but my throat was on fire. By the time Carlisle came I was angry and even more afraid. I didn't know what to expect.

He was kind though. He didn't try to approach me. He talked to me but I was to distraught to really care was he was saying. I did understand he said he wouldn't hurt me but wanted to help me. Then three others showed up, Edward, Emmet and Jasper.

Jasper began staring at me and I felt my body and mind slowing down. Edward looked at me with soft kind eyes but his stance was hard and rigid. I was too hungry to care why. Carlisle tolf Emmet to go and bring back some food for me.

I killed and drank three deer before I felt satisfied. After that I felt even calmer than before. No one approached me for awhile still. Edward and Jasper stayed outside the cell and talked to me. Carlisle was called away for something.

Edward convinced that if I would let them they would help me get cleaned up so I could be more comfortable. I reluctantly agreed. As he had promised, Edward led me out of the cell and up to the main floors. I was able to get a bath and change clothes then Edward and I sat down and began to talk.

Within two short weeks, I found that I not only liked his company but I craved it constantly. He was kind and tender with me. He was patient and made sure my every need was met. I wasn't sure if what I was feeling was love or that I just didn't want to be alone.

When he told me he had to go back to Forks, I was afraid he wouldn't com back and I didn't want to lose him. I had a feeling he was someone very special and I couldn't lose him. He and Esme explained to me that he really needed to go. He promised me faithfully he would return as soon as possible.

I reluctantly agreed I would be fine. Esme promised him she would see to me personally. When he had been gone a few days, I began to really miss him and long for him to return. Something inside me was crying out for him. Did this mean I was in love with him? I had never felt this way before that I could remember. I decided I would got to Esme and talk to her.

Esme POV

I was busy in my new office making plans to renovate several areas of the castle when I heard a slight knock on my closed door.

I took a breath and realized it was Bella. I told her to come in and have a seat.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Esme. I didn't realize you were busy.", she said.

Such a sweet and thoughtful girl she is. I looked at her and smiled my motherly smile before speaking.

"Nonsense sweety, please come in and have a seat. I am never too busy for any of my children.", I told her.

She smiled back as she took a seat in front of my desk. I put everything aside and focused my attention on her. My mothering instincts told me she needed to talk. I could only hope she would see what the rest of us could already see. She was falling if she hadn't already fell in love with Edward.

"What did you need to, sweetheart?", I asked her.

She was silent at first but hen she looked up with a shy smile on her face.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me figure something out. I'm having all these feelings and emotions I have never had before. I'm confused by them.", she explained.

"I see. What kind of emotions are you feeling?", I questioned.

"I feel lost, like a part of me is missing. I feel like it has to do with Edward. I'm missing him terribly. I'm so anxious for him to return from Forks. I don't remember having longed for anyone like this before. Is what I am feeling mean that I am in love with him?", she said.

I got up and walked around my desk and hugged her.

'I think that is exactly what you are feeling. You and Edward have been nearly inseparable for the last two weeks. He adores you and wants you to be happy. I'm sure he is missing you as much as you are missing him. He will be back soon. I'm sure that the moment you see him you will know for sure that you love him and your emotions and feeling will fall into place.", I explained.

She nodded in silent agreement then got up and hugged me. I smiled as I sat at my desk again and got back to work.

I knew without a doubt her feelings for Edward was her love realized.


	7. Chapter 7: Missed and Missing

-1Missed and Missing

Edward POV

I never thought I would hear myself say I was more than ready to go back to Volterra. I was ready to go back before I even left. Being away from Bella is killing me. I am missing her so bad the pain of separation from her is indescribable. If what I am feeling is the same for other mated vampires, I don't know how my father makes it away from my mom when he has to travel. I don't think I am going to make it.

Aside from the pain of being away from my mate making me miserable, these immature girls at this school don't help either.

When my family first arrived we were hit by waves of curiosity and I understood that. You would have thought after we had been here for a couple of years and the fact that we don't try to actively socialize with them would have given them a clue to stay away. I can assure you it hasn't Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory are the two most annoying and persistent girls on the planet.

If I have told them both no that I didn't want to go out with them once I have them thousands of times and still they don't give up. Here Jessica is like a lap dog barking trying to get my attention.

"Hey Edward, where have you been? I've been missing you these last few days.", she said sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

Damn for her sake, I hope she didn't think she looked sexy like that. Bella on the other hand was just too cute for words and sexy as fuck when she does it. That girl could have anything she wants when pouts and looks at me through her thick eyelashes.

I know I haven't known Bella very long but she is my mate and I can't help that she has that effect on me.

"You might as well keep on missing me because after this week, I'm out of here for good. I'm moving out the states.", I informed her.

She looked like she was going to cry. Damn, what is it with these children?

"You're leaving me, but why? I thought we were friends and I thought maybe we could be more even. The summer is coming up. We could hang out and really get to know each other.", she said with a whine to her voice.

She was really grating on my nerves. I had tried to be nice and tell her in a nice way I wasn't interested but she wasn't getting the picture.

"Jessica, I have tried to be nice and let you know in a nice way that I am not interested in you or any other girl in this school. I have a girlfriend and when this week is up I am going back to her. Do you get it now? I am not interested in you.", I said nearly growling at her.

"Fine! It's your loss anyway. Go on back to your little hag and see if I care. When you realize that she isn't good enough for you don't come crying to me.", she told me as I was walking away.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Bella was everything I would ever need or want in a mate. It might take her sometime to realize but it would be worth it in the end.

Bella POV

Damn it! I thought to myself. Why is two weks taking so long to pass by.? I am missing Edward like crazy. Sure he calls me all the time but it's just not the same as having him here with me.

I miss his voice, his touch, everything about him. I'm going insane waiting for him to return. I can't help but wonder what's going on with him while he's away. Why am I feeling so possessive of him? Why do I feel like tackling him and never letting go as soon as I see him?

I know why. I finally have come to the conclusion I am in love with him and I have missed him being here and I will be missing him until he returns.


	8. Chapter 8:Nothing Better

-1Nothing Better

Edward POV

I had counted every single day down the very second until two weeks had gone by. Today, I was going home. I was going to be with Bella again and if I had my way we'd never be apart ever again.

Alice and I had shared a good laugh over the Jessica thing on the plane.

"I'm happy for you Edward. I'm glad you have finally found the one who makes you happy. Bella is prefect for you.", Alice told me.

"Thanks, Alice. Bella is just simply perfect though. I can't wait to see her and hold her. I don't suppose you'd tell me if you've seen whether or not she has decided anything about us, would you?", I asked her.

Alice smiled and shook her head before saying, "Nope, you are just going to have to wait and see brother of mine."

I rolled my eyes at her but smiled. I had faith in Bella and I had faith in us. I was just excited to see her no matter what.

Bella POV

I could hardly wait for Edward to get home. I am so excited to see him again. I have missed him so much.

I went to my chambers a couple of hours before he would be home and got myself all dolled up for him.

I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a blood red silk shirt and black pumps. I left my hair down hanging in loose curls. After I was dressed, I went down to the front lobby to wait on him.

Edward POV

I got more and more anious the closer we got to the castle. The drive from the airport to the castle seemed to take forever. I was tempted to get out and run the distance but Alice wouldn't let me.

"Bro, you have got to calm down. You are making me a nervous wreck. Damn, I think I liked the old Edward better.", Jasper said.

"You can't help but wonder what he will be like once he gets a piece. I guess it's lucky for us he hasn't already.", Emmet commented.

"Ha Ha, you two are such a riot.", I stated sarcastically. "Need I remind the both of you I can read minds and I know what happens when either of you are apart from Alice and Rosalie for any length of time?", I continued.

Both of their heads dropped in silent defeat while Alice and Rose busted out laughing. I smiled a smug smile before I once again was thinking about Bella.

The limo finally pulled to a stop and I was the first one out. I had barely taken a step when I was hit full force by Bella.

She flew into my arms and locked her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I was surprised because I never saw it coming and I realized I could no longer hear her mind.

"Oh Edward! You're home. I missed you so much. You can't ever go away again. I have so much to tell you and I want you to tell me everything that happened while you were gone.", she said as she pecked my face and neck with kisses.

I smiled and reveled in the way she greeted me. I couldn't stop smiling and kiss her back.

"I missed you too, angel, so much. Two weeks has never seemed so long to me before. You look so beautiful and feel so good in my arms.', I told her.

"Let's go inside and to my room. I want to talk to you about something.", she whispered.

I smiled and nodded and made to put her down but she wasn't having it.

'No, I want you to keep holding me, unless you don't want to.", she said suddenly shy again.

"Bella, if it were up to me I'd never let you go, angel.", I replied.

I took her to her room like she asked. Everything else could wait. I just had to know what was on her mind.

Once in her room, I sat down in the chair she had by the window and held her in my lap. She looked at me and smiled. I watched as her eyes moved over my face as if she were caressing me with her gaze.

"Now, here we are all by ourselves so what did you want to talk about?", I asked.

She didn't answer but took my face in her hands and tilted my head then pressed her lips to mine. I felt her tongue sweep across my kips asking for entrance to my mouth. I happily obliged her. I let her kiss me for a few seconds before I kissed her back.

The taste of her was better than anything I could have imagined. I wrapped my arms tight around her body and we stayed like that for quite some time.

By the time we broke apart, I was hard as a rock and nearly busting through my pants. I wanted to make love to her so bad I could hardly stand it.

"I love you, Edward.", she said as she once again claimed my lips.

I picked her up and took her over to the bed and laid her down. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. Her eyes were shining and if she could she would've been crying. I laid down beside her and pulled her to me.

"I love you, Bella. I have never loved anyone or felt this way about anyone until I saw you. As soon as I saw you, I knew I had to have you. The last few weeks have been wonderful getting to know you and spending time with you. I know without a doubt you were meant for me. You are mine and only mine just as I am yours and only yours.", I told her.

I had been dying to tell her those words since I had first laid eyes on her. Now that I knew she felt the same way I was ecstatic. There was nothing better than being with my Bella and being loved by her.


	9. Chapter 9:Lost In Love

-1Lost In Love

Edward POV

I couldn't believe Bella and I spent all night just holding each other and talking. It been something we needed though only problem is I was still hard and it was painful.

Bella's body called to me begging to be touched and worshipped. We talked about everything that had happened in the last two weeks while we were apart.

She told me that Carlisle had taught her how to control her shield and now she was able to use it at will. I was very proud of her. I told her about the Jessica thing. I wasn't going to lie to her although she got a bit miffed.

After I assured her that no one was ever going to compare to her she was ok and we began kissing again. That is where we are right now.

I had rolled onto my back and pulled Bella on top of me. Our bodies were lined up perfectly. I could feel the heat coming from her jeans and I know she couldn't help but feel my steel bulge in my jeans.

She moved against me and moaned. My eyes rolled back in my head and I grunted loudly in her ear.

"Oh god, baby, you have got to be still or I won't be held responsible for what happens. I wasn't kidding when I said that my control is almost at an end. I want you and want to make love to you so bad.", I told her.

"Mmmm, Edward.", she moaned. "What if it's my intention to push you to and even past your limit? And what if I told you I wouldn't dream of holding your actions against you? What would you say to that?", she asked while she sat up and ground her jean covered core into me.

I growled and then I had her pinned beneath me and was ripping her clothes off. She responded with a growl of her own and ripped my clothes off. We attacked each other kissing and groping each other viciously and aggressively.

"I love you and I want you, Edward. Now fuck me senseless.", Bella commanded.

Who the hell was I to deny her? That was so fucking hot hearing her tell me what she wanted from me.

I pinned her hands above her head and spread her legs with my knee then slipped between them. I looked down on her body. She was beautiful and she was mine. I wasted no time in doing as she had told me. I wanted her just as much as she wanted me.

I had intended our first time together to be loving and tender but she was having none of that. She wanted me hard, fast and rough and that is what I gave her.

"Is this how you want it, kitten? You want me pounding into you relentlessly?", I asked her.

"Yes! Oh fuck! Edward, you feel so fucking good. Fuck me harder!", she said.

I sat up on my knees and made her lay flat on her back while I pulled her pelvis up flush with my body while her legs lay flat. her back was arched. I was buried deep inside her like this. My strokes were short but hard and deep. I rolled and pinched her clit with my thumb and finger while I fucked her.

"Aghhhhhh! Yes! I'm coming! I'm co…coming…so…h-hard! Ughhhhh!", she screamed.

Damn Bella was so fucking sexy when she came. I needed to come as well. I moved so I was laying over her but pushed her legs up to her chest and wrapped my arms around them. With each of my thrusts I pulled her tight against me. After a few strokes I felt the first of several long spurts of my seed spilling into her body.

When I was empty, I let myself lay completely on top of her. Bella whispered loving words in my ear while placing kisses on my cheek and neck. I felt so loved. For the first time ever in my life I felt complete.

Bella POV

I couldn't get over how amazing it felt to be ravaged by Edward. He was more than ever hoped for in a man. He was rough and yet caring at the same time. I knew we were a perfect match.

I had never felt like this but I never wanted it to stop. I had gotten mad when he told me about that Jessica girl back in Forks. I wanted to go there and snatch a knot in her ass for even daring to think about being with Edward. He was mine and the sooner all the bitches out there realize it the better off they will be.

I am not a violent person but I will fight and fight hard and dirty for what is mine. Edward is Mine! As I lay here in his arms and our bodies still intimately connected, I can't help but wonder if it's like this for all mated vampires. I wonder if it's just in our nature to feel possessive over our mate. I wonder if there is a way to mark our mates so that every knows who they belong to.

"Edward, is it normal for all vampires to be possessive about their mates or am I the only one feeling it? Can we be marked permanently so that other vampires know we are taken?", I asked him.

I loved the look in his eyes and the smile on his face as he looked down at me.

"I assure you, kitten, it is every vampire who has a true mate that is possessive. As for a permanent outer marking that signifies a vampire is already taken, the only way I know of is by biting. That's bit on the painful side that's one reason my family and I wear jewelry with the Cullen crest. That reminds me, I have a gift for you.", he told me.

"Edward, you didn't have to get me anything. You are plenty gift enough.", I replied.

He kissed me slowly and passionately. I let a low mewl as I felt him shift whiel he was still inside me.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I want every male in the world to know you are mine that you belong to me and only to me. Let me show you how much I love you, Bella. I want you to know the depths of my love for you are endless.", he said as he began to move slowly inside me.

"Ohhhhh Edwarrrrrrd.", I moaned as he gently ran his thumbs over my hardened nipples. He licked kissed my neck and collar bones.

"I'll never tire of loving you, Bella. I'll never get enough of showing you with my body how much I desire you.", he said.

His words mixed with his movements and actions were my undoing. I knew I would never tire of him either. I would never get tired of hearing him say he loved me.

After awhile of slow and steady loving, I rolled us over so I was seated on top of Edward. I placed my hands on the planes of his chest and used my legs to push up off of him and then lower again.

He felt so good in me in that position. He was so deep inside me and I felt so tight. It was true we had been made for each other. Only true mates could fit together the way did.

Edward looked up at me and smiled as I moved over him. He reached and pulled me down to kiss him. I got lost in that kiss and even more I got lost in Edward.

* * *

I just want to take a second and thank every one who reads and reviews my stories. I want to thank those that put my stories on their favorites list. I love getting reviews and reading what you think. I have no objections to you asking questions or making suggestions. I have a poll open on my profile. I am leaving it up for month. I am wondering in how many would be interested in seeing my one-shot titled "MARKING Bella" wirtten as full story. Thanks again for all of your support and encouragement. It helps more than you know.


	10. Chapter 10:A New Order

-1A New Order

Renata POV

Things have been quite different the last few weeks now that the Cullen coven has taken over rule of Volterra. It's not nearly as stressful although infinitely boring to me.

With Aro and Caius things were always happening. Wars were being started of course though the Volturi always won. I never suspected that the Cullens were so strong and that they would now be ruling our world.

Carlisle is such a different person than Aro. He sees to like being at peace as does his coven. It's hard to get used to being around him but I am adjusting.

I like his wife Esme she is quite different from the other wives that were here. Alice is an interesting creature, I think. Who knew a vampire could be so lively? Rosalie is a difficult person to get to know. She's very reserved almost to the point of being as cold as our skin. I would guess she would come closest to exhibiting what our true nature is without really living it. Yet, she seems very close to Alice and Esme and now Bella.

That was a shocker in and of itself. I couldn't believe how angry and volatile she was as a human. I would have to say now that she was brave to stand up to a coven of powerful blood drinking vampires the way she did. When she yelled and screamed at Aro telling him off for killing her parents and bringing her here against her will. Not to mention what she said to him as he revealed his plan to change her use her for a weapon. A feisty one she is. I figured she would be destroyed once Carlisle knew of her volatile and uncontrollable nature. That was why she had been locked up in a cell until she had changed. Of course by the time she woke up everything was over.

I was even more shocked when it became known that Edward had claimed her as his mate. I had heard much about him over the years from Aro and Caius. I knew he had been alone all his life and had never been interested in anyone. I was hoping that I could get him for myself but oh well, maybe Chelsea could help me out with that. At least by being with him, I would be considered royal and not just a mere subordinate as I now. I would be important again.

Chelsea POV

I am so bored that it's not even funny. I hate this new rule that we are not to use our powers until instructed to do so. Aro never restricted us like this. He always found delight in our playing games whether it be with humans or other vampires.

I don' think I will be sticking around very long.

I was excited when Renata came to me and told me she wanted my help in obtaining Edward for herself. I am only too happy to help and have something fun to do. I do love being evil and playing games with people.

I know I swore allegiance to the new rule but what they don't know won't hurt them and what harm can come of it? Carlisle is a peace loving vampire and values life so I doubt he would really do anything anyway even if he finds out about Renata and I and what we plan to do.

Edward is a grown man and can take care of himself.


	11. Chapter 11:Mark of A Cullen

-1The Mark of A Cullen

Edward POV

Bella and I had found such blissful happiness together before and even more so after I returned from Forks. We were mates and we would always be together. No matter what our love would stand any test.

I had gone to a jeweler before I left Volterra and had Bella a gift made. It was her very own piece of jewelry with the Cullen crest. On the day of our wedding she would be given this to wear for eternity. Bella would be forever marked as a Cullen.

Once marked it is permanent and unbreakable no matter what happens. That is the reason all Cullen men wait to give this gift to make sure they have met their true mate. I knew the moment I laid eyes on Bella she was meant only for me.

Our wedding is tomorrow. It's going to be nothing really fancy just a small family affair. We have told no one else in the castle about it. To not arouse any suspicions each one of us is going to be out and about doing various things.

Esme is going to be gone on a trip with Rose for the things she wants to decorate hers and Emmet's rooms with. Alice is going to be out scouting for a place in which she can open her own clothing business.

We have all sat down and discussed it as a family and we feel the need to take a break from high school for awhile at least until Bella is able to be around humans safely.

Carlisle and I are going to get me set up with a license to practice medicine being that I have been through med school twice already. Of course that will be done through Jenks the family's attorney. I will have all the necessary legal documents to make it look official. After all that is complete he is going to take a break for awhile and I will open my own private practice. When Bella is cleared to be around humans we will go back to the states.

Emmet and Jasper will be gone hunting all day. So everyone's absence will be covered. Some may ask why all the secrecy. I'll tell you it's to ensure Bella gets what she wants. I cannot blame her for not wanting any of the members present at our wedding that helped bring her here and keep her against her will. What my princess wants she will get.

Yes, I said princess. It's weird but in the few weeks that we have been here. It has become public knowledge that a new rule has taken over and it's a much better one than before. I have become known as the Prince of Volterra. My father is King and Esme, my mother is Queen. Jasper and Emmet are also princes therefore amking Bella Rosalie and Alice all princesses.

I don't feel royal or that I am better than anyone because I have that title, to me it's just words. I still do most of the same things I have always done except now I ma much happier now that I have Bella.

I can hardly wait until tomorrow comes. I know Bella will be the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. What I look forward to the most though is giving her the Mark of A Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12:A Family Affair

-1A Family Affair

Bella POV

I can't believe it, Edward and I are getting married to day. A few weeks ago if someone had told I was going to be captured by vampires and changed into one. I would have thought them to be crazy or on some reeeeeaaaally good drugs. Even more than that, if they had told me I was going to meet my soul mate and fall head over heels in love almost the instant I lid eyes on him, I would said they were beyond insanity.

I know I have only know Edward a very short few weeks but it seems like as soon as we touched, I had know him for a lifetime and beyond. I knew when I looked into his eyes that I could trust him. His touch sent sparks all through my body. No one had ever made me feel like that before.

I am so glad he saw through the fear and the anger I was feeling and reach out to me. For some reason it felt as if he touched my soul and was healing it with his love. Now here I am about to become his wife for eternity.

Edward POV

Can vampires get butterflies in their stomachs? If so, I think I swallowed a couple of thousand of them. I am so excited but so nervous as I wait on Bella to join me at this alter.

I can hardly believe that I am marrying an angel today. That's what Bella is to me an angel sent to be my saving grace from my dark brooding world. I am happy and I can feel the love that surrounds me today.

Carlisle POV

I had never seen Edward look as happy as he does right now as he looks into Bella's eyes as she says her vows to him.

I am honored to have Bella as my newest daughter. She is brave and selfless. I was very proud of the way she had stood up to Aro and the others and faced death head on. I was most proud though of the fact that though she died violently and alone and awoke to our world alone and was left starving for three days, she allowed Edward in to help her heal.

They have healed each other through their love and connection. Today, he will not only marry her but she will be forever marked as one of us, a Cullen. From now on no matter what happens that bond is unbreakable and cannot be destroyed even by death. If one dies the other will have no choice but to follow soon after. We cannot survive without our other half after the bond has been made and sealed.

I am grateful to Bella. She trusted Edward and let him in and healed him in ways that only she could. She gave me back my son.

"I now prenounce you husband and wife, Edward you may kiss your bride.", I announced.

Edward smiled as he took Bella in his arms and crushed her against his chest. He kissed her deeply an passionately the released her. The family applauded and cheered then gave both of them hugs and kisses.

We all said our goodbyes to them and left. Edward was taking Bella to a private cottage for the night. We all couldn't stay gone too long because we didn't want anyone to get suspicious.

I can't explain it but I just wasn't all that trusting of my newly acquired help. I wouldn't be trusting them for quite some time to come. It's true that you don't have to go looking for trouble for it will most certainly find you, it's always better to expect the unexpected and never to be caught off guard.


	13. Chapter 13:Learning Your Place

-1Learning Your Place

Edward POV

I am very glad to be married and be alone with my wife. My Wife, those are such glorious words to me. I could hardly wait until she came out of the bathroom and I could see her in her wedding night attire.

Alice, just to torture me had let me see just a very small hint of it in her mind. That is to say all she let me was Bella's feet in 4 inch heels that were white pattoned leather with peep toes and the white silk stockings extending up her leg. I shivered thinking about what else went with it that she wasn't letting me see.

Finally, I heard the bathroom door open. I turned around and my stomach instantly tightened. I felt my dick get instantly hard as a steel rod reenforced several times over and my balls became tight like they were going to explode.

I was frozen in place as I took Bella in from head to toe. Her hair was hanging in long tight curls and was spilling over her shoulders as well as down her back. I was struck dumb by the vision of her in the white lacy bra pushing and squeezing her tits up to nearly spilling over the top. I let my eyes follow the trail of creamy white skin down her flat stomach to the frilly lace thong she was wearing.

I had to swallow a gallon of venom as my eyes moved down farther and saw the white, thin lacy straps hooked to the tops of the white silk stockings her legs were encased in. There she was in all her angelic glory leaning against the door frame, with one foot on the floor and on leg bent at the knee and propped on the wall behind her.

I had to fight not to come all in my pants while I looked at her. She looked so innocent and yet so damn fuck me now sexy at the same time.

"Like you what you see, husband?", Bella asked.

God why did she have to use that tone? Didn't she…Couldn't she tell I was on the verge of losing it already? I was torn into with deciding whether or not I wanted to go slow or just rip everything off of her and take her hard fast and rough like any good vampire husband would do when he sees his wife standing in front of him dressed like that. Not to mention that tone of seduction I her voice that she had used to speak to me with.

When I still didn't move or speak, Bella moved with the stealth and grace of a large cat and stalked slowly over to me.

She pressed her body to mine and looked up into my eyes. I saw her love and lust for me written in them.

"Are you not going to say anything, Edward? Has the kitty cat got your tongue? Is that why you can' talk to me?", she asked while letting her hands slide over my shoulders and then down my chest when she caught my shirt and pulled it open. Buttons flew in all directions. Bella purred as she revealed my body to her own hungry eyes.

"Is this what you want? Do you need me to show you how much I want to fuck my husband right now by forcibly stripping you and taking what I want and need from you?", she asked in that still taunting voice.

I just looked at her. My mind was trying to work but it was just stuck on Bella's image and what she was wearing. It wasn't until she had stripped me completely and shredded my clothes and had me on the bed that I was able to come out of my Bella induced coma and do anything about it.

When I did, I took control with a vengeance. I flipped her over on the bed and held her down. I held her hands with one of mine and used my weight to keep her from struggling while I used my knee to open her legs.

"I think you underestimate me, love. While the power you wield over is great, I am still in full control even if it doesn't seem like it. If any showing gets done this night, it will be me who shows you what happens when you tease and taunt me young one.", I told her as I quickly began stripping her down.

"Oh yeah, that's what I want. I want you to take control and fuck me senseless. Show the newborn who is in charge. Let me know who it is that I belong to now and forever.", I heard her say in her mind.

"I was going to go slow and take my time worshipping you tonight, love but alas my plan has to go awry because my newborn wife didn't know her place. Now I must show you where your place is. Learn fast and learn well, young one for I would hate to have to punish you for this behavior again.", I told her.

"If you want me to learn then I guess you had better get started teaching otherwise I might never learn.", she said aloud.

"Damn it, Bella. You are seriously trying me here. I am trying so fucking hard not to come already before we have even done anything and you are not amking it easy for me, love.", I said once again fighting off the urge to come.

I was not prepared for what she did next. I was about to move so I could get a better position, when she took advantage and moved so that I didn't have a choice but to plunge inside her.

We both growled and groaned that I began coming almost instantly as her walls clenched around me as she came too.

When I was spent, I lay there still inside her trying to get my raging emotions under control.

"Bella, what the fuck was that? You know you were very bad for doing that don't you? I see I will have to work extra hard teaching you your place, in deed.", I said.

Bella just looked up at me as if she had done nothing an grinned like a canary eating cat. I couldn't help but chuckle at her when I knew I had been fairly bested. My little bride was noting short of of the very things a vampire are supposed to be clever and cunning and always getting what you want. I had learned something instead of being the teacher. I learned never hold out on giving my wife what she wants.


	14. Chapter 14: Forever Marked

-1 Forever Marked

Edward POV

"Oh fuck Bella! Yes, baby! Ride my dick, hard.", I commanded her as Bella sat straddling my hips and rocking backwards and forwards.

Our pelvises grinding together giving both of us the much needed friction we needed.

'Oh Edward! I'm so close again, baby. Your cock feels so good buried so deep inside me like this. I need to come, use your fingers on me, please!', she cried out.

I had learned my lesson well already don't hold out on her or she will take what she needs and wants. I didn't disappoint her, I placed my fingers over Bella's clit and pressed hard while she rocked on me.

"Fuck! Oh Bella, you feel sooo good. Your pussy is tight and deep. I'm close to coming again soon, love.", I told her as I pressed even harder on her little nub making her inner walls tighten around me.

I would never get tired of being inside my wife's body feeling her flesh clench and hold me tightly in it's grasp. I had been holding off in coming just so I could watch her ride me. I loved seeing her facial expression as she worked to bring on her release and mine as well.

When I couldn't take anymore I flipped her backwards and got on top of her. I plunged deep in side of her and pushed in as far as I could go. I released my seed and felt relief as it filled her cavern.

"Ughhhhh! Ohhh! Yes! Edwarrrrrrrrd!", she screamed as she went over the edge with me.

Afterward we lay silent and clinging to the other as we came down from our highs. When we felt normal again, I took Bella in my arms and cuddled her.

" You will be the death of me, my love. I love you so much, Bella. I hope you know that my love will never end.", I said to her.

Bella POV

Edward and I had made love countless times during the night. Now we lay here in the blissful silence of our little honeymoon cottage. It was once the gate keepers quarters but they had been moved inside the castle for convenience. After that it had stood empty until Esme found out that Edward and I were wanting to get married. She knew we would want to have at least one night totally alone so she got busy and quickly fixed this place up for us to use.

She had done a great job of it. The walls were made of stone halfway up then the rest was smooth flat rock the rest of the way up and she had painted it a nice rich plum color and accented it with black iron accessories and furniture. She had bought a light metallic bronze comforter set for the bed and rich plum colored sheets and decorative pillows to match. It was perfect.

"I love you too, so much. My love will never end either. I can't believe how lucky I am that you and the family came along when you did. I am glad I won't be a monster and kill people needlessly.", I told him as he lay holding me.

"Bella, you could never be considered a monster. It would not have been your choice and so you would not have been at fault. Never put yourself in the same class as them, Bella. You are far better than they could ever think about being.", Edward replied.

I adored when we talked like this. I loved being so close to him. He made me feel good about being what I am. I hope I did the same for him.

For a few minutes we lay silent, then it hit me. I was supposed to get my gift today and I wanted it. I was tired of waiting.

"Edward, don't you have something to give today?", I asked as I rose up and propped my head on his chest so I could gaze into his eyes.

He smiled sweetly as he looked back at me. He stroked my hair gently running his fingers through the massive tangles.

"Yes, that is correct, I do have a gift for you, love.", he answered and got up to get it.

He came back to bed and sat down leaning back on the headboard. He smiled as he opened the small velvet box and showed me what was inside.

I gasped when I saw the heart shaped piece of sliver with the Cullen crest on it inlaid with diamond chips in it.

"Oh my, it's so beautiful, Edward!", I exclaimed.

It was in fact so incredibly beautiful and delicate looking I was afraid to touch it. I was afraid I would break it. If I could have cried I would have at that moment. It was obvious to me Edward had gone to a lot of trouble to have this made just for me.

He lifted it from the box and I saw it was attached to a beautiful and delicate silver chain. Edward snapped it around my neck when I lifted up my hair.

We both got up and went across the room to look in the mirror. Edward stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful picture we made as we stood there together in the nude staring at my gift.

"You do know what this means don't you, love?", he asked.

I smiled and nodded before I answered. I turned to face him and put my arms around his neck and kissed him then I spoke.

"Yes, it's one the lessons I have learned. This pendant means I am forever marked as a Cullen.", I told him.

We shared a look and then we quietly moved back to the bed and made love many more countless times before we had to return to our normal busy lives.


	15. Chapter 15:Treacherous Intentions

-1Treacherous Intentions

Carlisle POV

I soon found out how right I was about trouble finding you just a few short days after Bella and Edward were married. Complete bedlam broke loose. For the first time since becoming a vampire, I had to fight the urge to kill another being out sheer anger and retribution.

Renata POV

How could everything have gone so completely wrong? How could Edward have formed a mate bond with that newborn so fast? They are married and mated. More than that how is it that Chelsea could not help me by breaking their bond? She's supposed to be able to manipulate any type of relationship no matter what.

For the first time ever since becoming a vampire, I find that I am truly scared what is going to become of me. I never knew Carlisle would or could be so angry. He just didn't seem to have it in him. I am going to be lucky to get out of this alive.

Chelsea POV

I can't believe my power failed me. It has never failed me before. I have always been able to manipulate any type of bond and especially if they were new ones. I failed this time and I have a feeling I am going to severely pay for it. I saw the look in Carlisle and Edward's eyes. It was murderously angry. Why had I let Renata talk me into this?

Edward POV

I don't remember ever being angrier than I am right now. I am fighting the urge to go and rip those two vampires to shreds and burn the pieces. For the first time, I have witnessed the volatile anger of my father and maker. I have never seen Carlisle so angry before.

Bella and I returned from our short honeymoon intent on enjoying our wedded bliss. We were in the process of joining her things and my things into one of the lager suites. My mother and I were discussing some of the changes I wanted made to it. I wanted Bella and I to have our own private music room and library to enjoy. She and I were working on drawing up the plans for it when we heard a violent screeching coming from the throne room.

Esme and I took off and were there in the blink of an eye. We walked in on Chelsea and Renata and Bella fighting.

It was Chelsea who had screamed. A quick glance at Bella let me know she wasn't physically hurt but she was furious.

"You stupid bitch! I'm a mental shield did you think I wouldn't feel your attack on my mind?", she screamed at Chelsea.

I quickly read Chelsea's mind. I saw her and Renata's plan to use their powers against Bella. It was Chelsea's intent to make Bella believe I didn't really love and want her. They hadn't realized until now that Bella's power was a mental shield. Aro had never informed anyone of her gift, he simply changed her in order to use it. Their plan had backfired on them. Bella's power was also a lot more than that we suddenly discovered as she turned their own powers against them.

Renata was a protective shield but it was useless on Bella's mental shield. Renata could manipulate relationships. She had tried to use it on Bella but Bella had turned it around on her therefore the reason for her bloodcurdling scream.

"Edward, make her stop!", Renata screamed at me.

"Why would I do that? You provoked her attack by trying to attack my wife. You have betrayed this family and now you ask me to help you. I don't think so.", I answered while staring at her hatefully.

By now the rest of the family had come in and was being made aware of what was going on.

Carlisle POV

What I found in the throne room astounded me and made me angrier than I have ever been. Edward revealed to me all that had occurred. I could feel Jasper trying to calm everyone but it was really not helping.

"Renata, Chelsea, I instructed you as your new leader to not use your powers unless I said so. You agreed and now you defy me. Until I calm down as well as others you will be taken to the dungeon and kept there until further notice. Emmet, Jasper take them away.", I ordered.

Chelsea and Renata both tried to fight but Jasper was able to override both of them and subdue them until they were locked away.

I sat down in one of the throne chairs and Esme came to sit beside me and try to calm me.

"I apologize, Carlisle.", Bella said.

I looked up at her wondering why she would be apologizing. She had done nothing wrong.

"Bella, you have no need to apologize, my dear, you have committed no crime.", I told her.

"You were only defending yourself, love. With me being a mind reader, I should have known about their plan before hand but they have kept it well hidden from all of us even Alice.", Edward explained.

"Aro, explained to all the guard members how our powers worked when he decided to make war against us. They knew how to get around our powers.", Alice said.

"Don't worry Bella, we will figure out the best thing to do. You are part of this family and we take care of our family.", I told her.

I could tell from the look in Edward's eyes he was fighting as hard if not harder than I was to keep control of his anger. Nothing pissed off a vampire worse than messing with their mate or someone they cared about.

As I sat and thought about what I would do to the two females who defied my orders and betrayed my trust, I tried to take into consideration they had been trained over the years it was okay to play with others like this. Even with that, I couldn't keep the thought of destroying them out of my mind. I even entertained the thought that maybe I would be doing them a favor by destroying them to make myself feel better about taking more lives.


	16. Chapter 16:Banishment Prison or Death

-1Banishment, Eternal Imprisonment or Death

Carlisle POV

I had been sitting in the throne room thiking for hours upon hours about what to do about Renata and Chelsea.

I hated the thought of killing them but I didn't feel very comfortable with the thought of them being on the property and certainly not roaming free out in the world.

Banishment was not the way to go. So now the choices were narrowed down to eternal imprisonment or death.

I am still very angry and I don't like making decisions that affect someone's life when I am angry. I needed to talk to Edward and Bella. They have been as betrayed as I have.

Edward POV

After Chelsea and Renata had been secured in the dungeon, I asked Bella to go hunting with me. I thought maybe if we ate we would calm down quicker.

"Do you feel better now?", Bella asked me after I had taken down my third animal.

"I feel somewhat better, love. I'm still angry about you being ganged up on by Chelsea and Renata. I am angry that they betrayed my father's trust as well and took advantage of his good nature.", I answered.

"Honestly, I'm more upset about that than anything else. What do you think he will decided to do?", she asked.

"I'm not really sure. He has never been a fan of killing and taking lives if he could avoid it. I have a feeling he is going to ask our opinion on it.", I told her.

"And if he does what will you say?", she asked.

"I will vote to eliminate them. We can't trust them enough to banish them and even though killing them seems so easy and much more merciful than they deserve, it is the most efficient option.", I explained.

We had each taken down three animals a piece and were now resting beneath a giant tree. I was sitting with my back to it while Bella sat leanin back against me.

"What is your opinion on it?", I asked as I combed my fingers through her thick, silky locks.

"While I agree that lives shouldn't be taken without necessity, it really seems the only way to make sure they don't cause anymore problems, so I guess, I will vote the same as you.", she replied.

We sat talking for awhile longer and then moved into a heavy make out session. Unfortunately, that's as far as we got thanks to my pixie sister showing up.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but Carlisle is wanting to talk to the both of you back at the castle.", Alice informed me.

"I figured he'd do that. Well, my angel, I suppose we better get back.", I sighed loudly.

"Don't worry, baby, we can pickup where we left off later on after the drama is over with.", Bella said giggling.

Alice giggled too but I didn't see what was so funny. Those two were not the ones walking around with a steel rod, hard cock trying to bust out of their jeans.

Bella and I got up and began making our way back to the castle with Alice.

Chelsea POV

When you are awaiting your fate, time seems to pass so slowly. I can only imagine what kind of punishment I am going to suffer for the crime I have been accused of.

Oh why did Aro have to die? Why couldn't he just be satisfied with all that he had? Why did he have to go after the Cullens? Everything was great before he decided he just had to try and force Edward Alice and Jasper to join the Volturi. We had pretty much free rein to do as we pleased. Now I have no idea what is going to happen to me.

Renata POV

Damn, this waiting is getting to me. I wonder if I can use my powers on anyone else and get out of this mess?

"I wouldn't try it if I were you.", the short pixie looking girl said as he stood outside my cell.

"What are you a mind reader now too?", I spouted off at her.

"No, but you forget I can see possible futures as you think of ideas to try and get out of the mess you have made for yourself." she answered.

"What's going to happen if I do?", I asked her.

"You really think I'd tell you or that you deserve to know?", she asked smirking at me.

I thought I might be able to trick her into telling me at least what options were being considered but just as I was about to start Edward, Emmett and Jasper showed up. My time was up, I would know very soon what would become of me.

"You got around us once but it won't happen again. I would advise you to not push your luck. Your fate is still undecided as of yet and keep in mind, we all have a say in what happens to the two of you.", Edward warned.

Emmett stood on one side of the cell and Jasper on the other. Before I knew what was happening, I was sinking to the floor. I felt like I just wanted to sleep as I had as a human for days.

Jasper opened my cell and took me in his arms and began moving up the stairs with Alice following. I couldn't believe he was able to override my protective shield but a quarter of the way up the stairs we passed Bella and I knew she was using her power to help him.

I looked back at Chelsea she too had collapsed from the feeling that had come over us. Emmett had her in his arms brining her up the stairs. I knew fighting was useless now even if I could have.


End file.
